


Cursed Soulmates

by BlackIris



Series: Soulmate AU's [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I am not wrong, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve is a potty mouth - don't at me, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Soulmate AU; the first word(s) spoken by your soulmate to you are written on your body





	Cursed Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seriously addicted to soulmate AUs lately. Sorry, not sorry.  
(Reader can be read as OFC)

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She mutters to herself. The word drips from her lips in time with each footfall—her mantra propelling her forward with its increased speed.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Up the stairs. No time for the elevator.

Down the hall.

Her quick walk is more of a power walk, lacking the finesse of a jog.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

How could she forget the files that Fury has explicitly told her to finish today? How?

Sharp right turn.

Down another hall.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Sharp left turn.

She skids to a stop, bouncing off a wall of muscle nearly falling to floor.

Large warm hands fall on her shoulders, steading her.

“**Fuck!**” She gasps, papers flying out of her hands.

“**Shit.**” A deep voice says. “Are you alright?”

“_Shit?_” She shakily repeats his first word, feeling the mark on her shoulder heat up.

His eyebrows rise as he drops his hands. He slowly repeats the only word he’s heard her say. His hip bone lights up with a fire, tingling his skin.

“You’re—” His words fail him, pink tinting his cheeks. “Let me help you.”

She’s rooted where she stands, unable to take her eyes off him. She’d know him anywhere—how in the hell did this happen? How is Steve Rogers, the man known as Cap around the office, her soulmate?

He gathers the spilled papers, his hands moving quickly, his mind racing.

“They’re out of order, but—”

“Fury can deal with them being a little late… and possibly out of order.” She rubs her shoulder tentatively. “I think you’re, I think we’re, I think.”

Steve smiles, big and bold.

“I’ll show you first?”

She nods and watches as he hooks a thumb into his khakis pulling them down just enough to see the word ‘Fuck’ written in her handwriting on his hip.

“I didn’t think I had a soulmate. Not before the ice, that is. When I came out—there it was—the one thing that anchored me when nothing made sense.”

Her hand moves without thought, fingers itching to touch the mark that marked him as hers.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, embarrassment heating her cheeks.

“It’s okay.” He takes her fingers in his free hand and closes the space between them, letting her trace the word he’s come to love. “Everyone thought it was crazy—just having one word. But that’s all I’ve ever needed. I’ve been happy with just the one.”

“Just the one?” She laughs, turning slightly to tug her blouse aside and show him her one-word mark on her left shoulder. “I figured you’d be a man of few words, I’m glad I was wrong. Good to know the man behind the mantle of Cap isn’t shy with cursing.”

At that moment he’s stunned to silence. Calloused fingers rub over his blocky handwriting, a harsh contrast to her soft curves.

“_Shit._” He chuckles. “You’re real.”

“As real as ever.” Her smile matching his.

She offers him her name, shivering as he repeats it.

He takes her hand bringing it up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“It’s a fucking pleasure to finally meet you, soulmate.”


End file.
